


AU: Meredith x Fergus

by BadgersQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU one-shot based on an RP I'm doing on Tumblr.</p><p>Past!AU: Meredith x Fergus MacLeod</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU: Meredith x Fergus

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me.
> 
> Fergus MacLeod & all things Supernatural do not belong to me.

It was a warm evening in Scotland. The pubs were full of chatter, drunken song and the like. A hard day was over and it was time to sit back and enjoy, unwind a bit. However it was a different story altogether at the Harbor Inn and Tavern. The air was tense and thick. The pub’s workers were mostly made of women, with a few men running the bar counter. A few of the women were staring and making faces to each other as they watched Meredith and Fergus from across the room. Every night for the past two months, he always sat at one of her tables and every night for the past two months, she waited on him. Serving him food and drink and attentively having a conversation. For someone who had slept around and gotten in trouble for it, that had changed completely now however. Fergus barely even acknowledged anyone, his dark eyes only on the redhead. 

Fergus had quite a few pints at this point, not enough to make him completely drunk but enough that he felt pretty brave talking to Meredith. No woman made him quite as nervous and flustered as she did but after a couple of drinks, he’d gotten the courage to talk to her and prided himself in making her flush and shy in return. He complimented her quite often, making her face turn the same color as her red curls. At the moment, as she stood at his table, talking to him, he’d taken her hand and kissed the top of it, flowering kisses against her knuckles, palm and wrist. Meredith softly laughed, smiling at him warmly. 

"She ain’t in her right mind, I’m tellin’ ya", one of the other girls remarked under their breath to a few of the others working there as they shook their heads at the two. Returning to their duties. 

But the two barely seemed to acknowledge the crowd around them. Meredith had to pull her hand away to properly put her pen and slip inside her dress’s pocket and hold the drink tray so she wouldn’t drop it. “I’ll be back with your drink”, She smiled at him and walked away, cheeks flushing. Fergus smiling smugly before finishing the glass in front of him. 

When Meredith went into the kitchen to get another drink for him, she saw her co-workers looking at her as though something disgusting had crawled out of a crack in the floor. The redhead narrowed her eyebrows at them and made a face. “What are ya starin’ at?” She snapped a bit.

"Do yourself a favor and drop the bad habit. He’s nothin’ but trouble", a brunette barmaid remarked.

"What are ya doin’ with MacLeod anyway?" another girl wanted to know.

"Mind your own business", Meredith said, "If he wants to sit at my table and ask me to bring him a drink, he’s very much welcome to it. Besides, I’m walkin’ him home after"- 

The brunette interrupted her with a point of a finger, “He’s been sittin’ at your table for the past two months and askin’ ya for more than a moment of your time. You two are flirtin’ and makin’ a scene”.

Meredith set down the tray she she’d been carrying around and luckily it had nothing on it since she’d already cleared the other tables before hand. She put her hands on her hips and gave the other female a look of defense, “He’s not hurtin’ anyone! You can click your tongues all you want but he’s my friend and if he wants to have more than a moment of my time, he’s more then welcome to it”, she huffed and grabbed a clean glass from the cupboard before leaving the kitchen. 

She went to the bar and filled the cup and sent a warning glare at one of the bartenders not to ask her what all the yelling was about and promptly walked back to her table. Meredith’s expression softened as she approached the table and Fergus smiled at her. She set the drink down in front of him and went to take the empty glass away when he pulled her onto his lap. Meredith laughed and rested her chin against his shoulder. 

"You’ve been workin’ hard all night, take a break. Two minutes", He chuckled.

"I wish", She laughed, "I’m off in ten, then I can take a break", she smiled sweetly at him and patted his leg. 

Fergus pulled a face as he let her up and this only furthered her giddy laughter. He smiled charmingly at her and Meredith glanced around for a quick second, the other customers seemed content for the moment so she settled back down on his knee.

"Well, maybe I can take a moment", Meredith decided.

Fergus grinned and rested his chin on her shoulder, raising his glass and toasting to her. She pressed her forehead against his, not being able to help at his adorable behavior. A few men at the bar had also been eyeing the two. One of them had a thing for the redhead and had spent quite a couple of years trying to catch her eye but not succeeding in the least. He and his friends walked over, all five of them had at least eight drinks or so between them. 

"Is this pisser bothering you?" one of them asked, walking over and not bothering to keep his voice down.

Meredith and Fergus turned to glance at them. Fergus frowning immediately at being interrupted. Meredith made a face, “He’s not bothering anyone”, she said, looking disgusted, “We’re just talkin’. So go away”.

"Looks a little bit more than just talkin’", the man remarked, he grabbed Meredith’s arm and pulled her away from Fergus, "You fancy her huh, MacLeod?" he spat and then turned to look at the redhead, "You shot me down for the past few years and now you’re runnin’ around with this bastard?"

"Why don’t you leave her alone and find a hole to crawl into", Fergus suggested with a deep seated glare. 

"She’s a bit out of your league isn’t she? Or did you just wish her to like you by buying her flowers and dropping your pants", was the man’s bitter retort 

"Go to hell", Meredith muttered and spitting in his face. 

"You stupid little whore", came the drunken reply and she was immediately shoved to the floor. 

Fergus’s anger rose immediately at seeing her treated like that. He stood right up out of his chair. Not afraid to get his ass handed to him but he didn’t care. He’d brave enough black and blue bruises to defend her honor.

"Leave her alone", Fergus remarked, feeling a bit wobbly on his legs but not caring.

"Or you’ll what? Heard you ain’t much of a fighter", came the smug laugh. 

The redhead wasn’t easily intimidated and not easily knocked down just because she was shoved. She got right back onto her feet and went to her friend’s side. Trying to keep him from getting hurt because some drunk loser didn’t like her flirting with him.

"Fergus, he’s not worth it. You don’ have to get hurt because of me", She told him, tugging at his arm to just walk away.

He wasn’t listening and pushed Meredith behind him, albeit a bit more harshly than he intended but he wanted to protect her from these drunkards. The man facing him just smirked at him. 

"Oh look ye here boys, MacLeod’s gonna fight us", he laughed.

Fergus was not in the right state of mind to really handle himself but he did the one thing he could think of and that was to punch the other man right in the face. This didn’t exactly go the way his slightly intoxicated mind had planned and his own face was met with a similar punch. Meredith screamed as he was knocked across the floor and she tried to run to his side. But she was grabbed by one of the men. 

"Leave him alone!" Meredith yelled and with all the strength she could muster, as the man holding her back was much stronger than her, and elbowed him in the stomach. 

The man doubled over with a drunken stupor, feeling slightly winded. The redhead ran forward as Fergus was promptly getting beaten into by the taller man, who had expressed his jealously, and two others. Meredith tried pushing them away. The jealous drunkard turned to her and grabbed her, slapping her across the face. Promptly silencing her and making her drop to her knees in shock. Fergus witnessed this but was too late to stop this as he passed out. 

 

When Fergus came to, he found himself in his own living room in front of the fire. It was dark and the fire was the only source of light. Something damp was touching his face and his eyes glanced up to find stray strains of red hair barely inches from his forehead. Meredith was kneeling over him, a washcloth in her hand. He winced faintly at something she was touching and then vaguely recalled being punched a few times before passing out. It took a moment for him to get his bearings and he realized his head was laying in her lap. And she was nursing his bruises.

"How’d I get home?" He wanted to know.

"You came to somewhat after those drunkards were kicked out of the pub and you semi-consciously helped me get you here. It took an hour but", Meredith trailed off, her voice quiet. Her throat dry and tight. 

Fergus frowned, wondering why this was, “Where’s Gavin?” He didn’t really care but he thought it necessary for conversation, at least in hopes of trying to find out why she sounded upset. 

"He’s asleep. I went in and checked on him after I got you here. Tucked him in since I found him on top of his covers", Meredith explained, still sounding a bit far off. 

"What’s wrong?" Came the question as he tried to move his head to glance at her.

"N—nothing", she answered, glancing away from him.

Fergus stubbornly sat up and pushed away her hand holding the damp cloth. He turned to sit on his knees, facing her. She wouldn’t look at him. He gently took her face in his hands and noticed, in the light of the fire, a faint red hand print on her cheek. It was slowly fading but still noticeable. Meredith closed her eyes in a wince, a stream of tears wetting her eyelashes. He frowned, wanting to kill the bastard who had harmed her. Pushing her curls away from her face, he leaned in and gently peppered kisses against her cheek. She winced as she breathed sharply but didn’t push him away.

"I’ll kill him", Fergus muttered.

"Don’ make it worse", Meredith shook her head.

"You don’ deserve to be treated like that. You did nothin’ wrong", He told her, brushing his lips along her jaw. He pulled his face away slightly, cupping her chin and gazing into her grey eyes. 

The redhead said nothing more on the subject as she moved into his touch and put aside the damp cloth. He pulled her into his arms and she leaned in against him. Fingers clinging to him. When she raised her head to look at him, their noses brushed and their eyes met. Their faces within inches of each other. There seemed be only single seconds of silence between them but somehow it seemed like they were silently agreeing on something. Holding her on the crook of his arm, he dipped her back, his face closing the distance between them. He kissed her lightly as though testing the water and when she kissed back, she invited him to do the same. However, he kissed her back almost passionately. Meredith wrapped her arms around him as his lips trailed down her lips, jaw and towards her neck. 

Fergus laid her down on the rug beneath him a moment later as he crawled on top of her, softly kissing her neck. Meredith let out a soft moan as she leaned into him, still clinging to his person. He found her lips again, leaving trails of kisses down her lips and cheek and then jawline. Flowering her face and curls with kisses. His hands wandered down her body and pushed the skirts of her dress up past her thigh, running his fingers up her legs. Meredith tilted her head back, feeling a warm heat in her throat. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation just from his fingers alone. He moved, leaning down and softly leaving kisses on her leg just above the knee. Moving to kiss against her inner thigh. This made her heart beat quicken and she took deep breathes.

His lips were back against hers a second later. Their kisses only but playful nips now and again as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her against him. Meredith smiled against Fergus’s neck, kissing him just below the earlobe. He smiled and buried his fingers in her dark red curls and then dipped her back once more, kissing down her neck. Finding the sweet sensitive area of her throat and leaving hot teasing kisses against it. She smiled, breathing deeply and contentedly. He grinned, continuing down her neck and softly leaving kisses against the top of her breasts. She fumbled quickly at the strings and buttons of her dress and slipped the fabric down past her shoulders and then waist before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Fergus groaned against her lips, loving her affection. Something he’d been dreaming about since the night they’d met. 

Not caring he was still slowly sobering up, he kept one arm firmly about her waist as he stood and got to his feet. Her shoes quickly dropped to the floor as she wrapped her legs about his middle and he carried her to his room. Not caring if he woke Gavin or not as he promptly shut the door behind him. He plopped Meredith down on the bed as he removed his jacket, shirt and shoes. Climbing on top of her once more. She took his face in her hands and kissed him as he pulled her back into his arms. Moving her back onto the bed to lay her across it. He ached deeply for her as he kissed down between her breasts, massaging them with his fingers and then kissed down her stomach. 

Her fingers found the bed sheets as he removed her dress from her body and continued to kiss and nibble at her skin. Her breath caught in her throat a few times every few seconds as his tongue and mouth found a few more sensitive areas. Meredith gave loud gasping moans as he continued and then moved up her body again, burying his face against her neck. Her fingers moved through his short dark hair and she flowered kisses against his face in response to his attentive affection. He moved away only for a second to remove his pants and grinned as he watched her eyes scan down his body and her face flushing brightly. 

"Not intimidating is it?" Fergus chuckled lightly, taking her hand and kissing the top of it before nodding to his lower half. 

"N—no", Meredith breathed, shaking her head, eyes gazing back towards his own. 

He softly laughed and found her quite adorable, especially when she flushed out of shyness. He wrapped an arm about her waist to hold her flush against him, kissing her deeply and making her melt into his arms. She clung to him again and pressed herself into him after feeling herself become comfortable. He laid her back onto the mattress and slowly entered her. Meredith gave a moan of pain and aching want but he was slow and careful. The two moved against each other, her breathing muffled against his shoulder as she buried her face into his shoulder blade. Fergus clung to her and began a rhythm against her entrance and then went in deeper, feeling her moist walls and finding every sensitive area he could. 

"Oh god, yes", Meredith moaned with pleasure, thrusting against him. 

Her whole body shivered in excitement and she was sure her body would break in half due his size but she didn’t care. The feeling felt good and she was panting now as he went a bit rougher. Not that she minded of course. Fergus stopped every few minutes to make sure it wasn’t too rough and was met with contented moans. Her throat was hot and ready to tear into two and they had just started. He kissed her deeply and passionately, fingers buried in her curls once more. Loving the feeling of her body flush against his. 

 

Birds chirped in the distance as the dawn’s first stream of sunlight wafted through the curtains of the bedroom. Fergus yawned in his sleep and opened one eye to see if it was light out or not. His head was throbbing with contented ease and he waved off the fact he was slightly hung over. The contented ease was welcome. He glanced down to see Meredith laying against his chest, one arm thrown across his middle. His hand was at her waist and his chin was resting his against the top of her head. They were barely covered with a single sheet on the bed, their legs entwined comfortably. He groaned with tired slumber and smiled at the redhead as he, quietly, carefully leaned down to tug the sheet out of place and pull it up. Mostly covering her with it. 

He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head before lying back against his pillow and staring up at the ceiling. He could feel the swelling of his bruises on his face but being punched or beaten up didn’t matter. He’d won regardless. He smirked to himself proudly and then glanced down at the woman laying in his arms. Last night had been totally worth getting beaten to a pulp by a couple of drunk morons. Fergus still wanted to kill the man who’d slapped his love in the face. He’d find a way to get revenge, somehow. But right now, he was too content to leave Meredith’s side to do anything really. He watched her sleep and smiled at her. A single finger stroking her cheek.


End file.
